Trouver l'Enfer
by Pheneatis
Summary: Hey Potter, n'as tu jamais songé qu'en recherchant une porte de sortie… tu pourrais trouver l'Enfer ?


_Bla bla de l'auteure : _Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, vous avez sûrement pensé que j'étais morte ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais non, avec le cégep, les devoirs, les travaux et un boulot à temps partiel, je dois vous avouez que mes temps de libre, lorsque j'arrivais à en avoir, servaient plutôt à sortir ou à dormir. Mais, en ce moment, je suis en vacances (je travaille toujours, mais tout de même!) et je me suis aperçue que l'écriture me manquait terriblement. Voici le prologue d'une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Le premier chapitre est déjà commencé. J'espère réellement que cela vous plaira )

_Disclaimer :_ Bah oui, même après tout ce temps, ça n'a pas changé. Je ne suis toujours pas JK Rowling et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à elle. Toutefois, cette histoire est à moi!

**Trouver l'Enfer**

**Prologue**

Harry se débattait comme un dément contre ses liens qui le maintenaient attaché contre le mur de pierres rudes et glaciales. Son dos nu s'écorchait au moindre mouvement de ses muscles, ses plaies encore fraîches se rouvraient en lui arrachant des grimaces de douleur. Tous ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais il devait tenter le coup à nouveau. Rester là, étendu sur ce sol humide, n'était même pas une solution envisageable.

Une mèche d'ébène retomba sur ses yeux alors dénudés de ses lunettes. Il pesta contre ses foutus cheveux hirsutes qui ne voulaient en aucun cas le laisser tranquille. De plus, ceux-ci devaient être insalubres et plutôt gras depuis le temps qu'il était séquestré. _De quoi ressembler à Snape_, se dit-il avec ironie.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce exiguë dont il ignorait totalement l'emplacement. Le peu de nourriture qu'il recevait lui avait fait perdre des kilos précieux, exhibant ainsi en prédominance son arcade zygomatique et les autres os de son visage crasseux. Son ventre gargouillait douloureusement, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne recevrait rien d'autre avant le lendemain. Et que ces _choses_ qui lui seraient apportées ne comporteraient rien de plus potable que celles des journées précédentes.

Il arrêta pendant un instant de se démener, reprenant péniblement son souffle maintenant rauque. Il commençait réellement à désespérer face à ses chances de survie. L'échappement était pour ainsi dire à bannir; il ne parvenait à rien en ce sens. De plus, personne ne semblait pressé de venir le secourir. C'était soit cela, ou bien leur don de prescience leur faisait grandement défaut et ils n'arrivaient pas à le localiser. De toute façon, l'un ou l'autre était aussi déplorable.

Il s'adossa doucement contre le mur derrière lui, gémissant faiblement de son supplice lorsque ses blessures frottèrent sur la surface âpre. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant par le fait même de se calmer.

Fermant les yeux, il proféra de terribles imprécations contre l'homme qui l'avait cloîtré à l'intérieur d'un lieu aussi peu accueillant. De ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'aide de sa vue embrouillée, l'endroit était vraiment maculé. Si seulement il avait pu prévoir cette attaque, si seulement il avait pu se défendre un peu mieux… Mais des _si_ ne l'aiderait en rien, sauf à le mener lentement vers une mort certaine.

Le jeune homme balaya le sol de ses yeux émeraude en quête d'un quelconque appui sur lequel il pourrait se baser. Malgré sa myopie, il parvenait à distinguer plus ou moins les formes près de lui. Peut-être trouverait-il le moyen de s'échapper de ce cauchemar ?

Il aperçut alors la silhouette floue d'un insecte gravé dans le sol. En la scrutant de plus près, il discerna les contours familiers d'une coccinelle. Intrigué, il approcha lentement ses doigts entaillés de l'étrange dessin. L'adolescent en caressa délicatement les rebords, puis appuya sur l'image.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il soupira de découragement –ou bien était-ce de soulagement ?- et relâcha la pression qu'il maintenait.

Le jeune homme sentit alors le sol bouger, les dalles se mouvoir sous son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux d'ébahissement et un cri franchit alors ses lèvres asséchées.

Tandis qu'il sombrait dans les abîmes, la représentation de l'homme aux cheveux blond platine qui l'avait emmené là s'empreignit dans son esprit. Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle il songea avant de s'évanouir.


End file.
